Karma
by outout
Summary: Pada akhirnya hari itu akan datang, hari dimana aku akan melupakanmu. Hari yang terasa lebih pahit dari hari yang sebelumnya. Semuanya akan terlupakan begitu saja. [KookV]-[BTS Fic] Sequel of 60 Second


**Karma**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _900+_ ) **:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **Sequel** **of** **60 Second**

 **[** "Pada akhirnya hari itu akan datang, hari dimana aku akan melupakanmu. Hari yang terasa lebih pahit dari hari yang sebelumnya. Semuanya akan terlupakan begitu saja." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wow_ , gaya rambutmu bagus" pujian dari Namjoon membuatku sedikit merasa sombong, aku memang mengganti gaya rambutku agar terlihat lebih tampan. Meskipun aku yakin bagaimanapun gayanya aku akan tetap tampan.

"Mengubah gaya rambut artinya _move on_ "

Teman-temanku yang lain tertawa mendengar celetukan yang keluar dari mulut sialan milik Jimin. Aku mendengus padanya dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mandi dan berganti baju lalu tidur. Kegiatan yang dua bulan ini terus berlangsung seperti itu.

 _Move on_ dia bilang? Aku tidak melakukannya. Maksudku, aku mengubah gaya rambut bukan karena aku telah _move on_. Aku−sungguh tidak bisa _move on_ darinya yang kau tahu itu siapa. Setelah ia mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku dua bulan lalu, aku merasa aku tidak hidup. _Oke_ , itu terdengar menjijikan karena kenyataannya aku masih hidup. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti hanya hidup dengan raga tanpa jiwa. Rasanya membingungkan untuk menjelaskannya karena aku sendiri pun bingung akan hal itu.

Semua terasa kacau setelah itu. Aku merasa menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padanya. Aku sungguh menyesal.

Tapi melihatnya begitu tegar saat mengucapkan perpisahan membuatku sedikit ragu untuk membawa dia kembali. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah menjadikan diriku salah satu orang yang harus dia hindari. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu karena setelah perpisahan sepihak− _karena aku tidak benar-benar ingin berpisah_ −dia menjauhiku, benar-benar menjauhiku. Dia seperti tidak menganggapku ada. Setiap kali aku dan dia disatukan dalam sebuah kelompok belajar, dia selalu menganggapku orang lain.

Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin dia kembali padaku.

Tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin. _Sangat tidak mungkin_.

Suara debaman terdengar dari luar kamarku, sangat ribut dan bisa kupastikan orang-orang− _yang sialnya adalah sahabatku_ −itu tengah bermain ricuh di depan _playstation_ milik adikku yang aku curi. Tega? Mungkin memang itu sifatku.

Orangtuaku dan sahabat-sahabatku mengatakan bahwa aku memanglah bukan orang yang bisa bersikap baik meskipun terlihat baik. Karakterku sombong, tega, kejam, sarkartik, dan sifat-sifat yag terdengar buruk. Bahkan beberapa orang bilang aku terlalu _dominant_ , terlalu menguasai. Well, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku adalah aku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Ketika aku mencintai seseorang, maka aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan _dia_ yang sudah memutuskanku begitu saja? Aku tidak akan melepasnya dengan begitu mudah. Bagaimanapun juga _dia pengacau_.

 _Dia_ telah mengacaukan hidupku. _Hatiku_. _Perasaanku_.

Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak mencintainya. Nyatanya disetiap detik pandangan kita bertemu aku tidak pernah berpaling, dan sebuah kurva tipis melengkung di wajahku, aku tersenyum. Meskipun aku selalu menyangkalnya.

Bohong kalau kubilang aku terpaksa memilihnya menjadi kekasihku. Demi apapun aku memilihnya bukan karena sebuah paksaan ataupun taruhan bodoh yang pasti terpikirkan olehnya. Aku memilihnya karena aku jatuh cinta, aku cinta padanya.

Bohong kalau kubilang _dia_ terlalu manja, dan cengeng. _Dia_ tak pernah manja padaku, tak pernah meminta ini dan itu seperti yang dilakukan mantan-mantanku sebelumnya. Dia tidak cengeng meskipun beberapa temanku membullynya setiap hari karena mereka tidak merestui hubunganku dengan _dia_. _Dia_ tak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu, _dia_ tak pernah mengadu, _dia_ tak pernah menyusahkanku.

Lalu mengapa aku tega menyakitinya?

Entah. _Aku tidak tahu_.

Aku melakukannya begitu saja. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu karena penyesalan pasti akan menyerangku secara perlahan. Dan saat ini aku merasakannya. Perlahan-perlahan aku akan hancur dan hanya _dia_ yang bisa membuatnya utuh kembali.

Entah darimana tekad itu muncul. Aku mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Dengan pelan aku mengetik kata-kata yang terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiranku. Aku menginginkan dirinya kembali tapi sepertinya dia tak mau pulang padaku.

 **[me]**

 _Pada akhirnya hari itu akan datang, hari dimana aku akan melupakanmu. Hari yang terasa lebih pahit dari hari yang sebelumnya. Semuanya akan terlupakan begitu saja. Itu yang kau mau 'kan? Aku bisa apa?_

Tidak lama setelah itu _dia_ membalasnya, aku tidak berani melihatnya karena itu pasti akan menyakitkan. Dan ketika aku benar-benar membaca rentetan kalimat itu, aku terdiam.

 **[Taehyung]**

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu karena tidak semudah itu aku bisa. Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu dan hal itu masih ku lakukan hingga sekarang. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu. Sekarang, aku sudah hancur. Dan memang seharusnya begitu 'kan? Aku tahu._

 _Jungkook, kau tahu mencintai seseorang itu mudah. Kau bisa melakukannya meskipun kau buta, meskipun kau tuli, meskipun kau cacat. Karena cinta tidak memandang apapun, begitu pun aku. Aku mencintaimu karena cinta itu datang padaku setelah mengenalmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau bagaimana._

 _Dan kau tahu melupakan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak kenangan yang harus kuakui aku tak kuat lagi saat mengingatnya._

 _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tenang saja:D_

 _Aku hanya akan melupakan kenangan yang tidak seharusnya aku kenang lagi. Aku tidak berhak. Kau bukan milikku lagi._

 _Aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagia:D ini bukan kesalahanmu, aku tahu. Ini takdir yang Tuhan gariskan pada jalan cerita kita. Kita harus berakhir meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Semoga kau dapat yang lebih baik dariku. Yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu._

 _P.s. jangan bawa aku kembali, karena aku tidak akan bisa._

Aku tahu menangis memang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh kaum hawa dan kaum adam akan diejek lemah karena melakukannya. Tapi hari ini, setelah membaca pesannya, aku menangis dan tak peduli lagi pada gedoran keras di pintu kamar. Aku hancur.

Aku hancur karena akulah yang terlebih dulu menghancurkanya.

Aku tahu karma itu ada. Dan hari ini karma itu datang padaku.

 **THE END**

Btw, cerita 60 Second dan Karma ini udah nongkrong di laptop dan gue baru inget kalo ternyata gue udah bikin fic ini sebelumnya. Jadi sekarang gue publish berikut sequel, karena emang udah satu paket.

Gue ga bakat bikin cerita. So, maaf kalau ceritanya ga jelas. Thanks udah baca.

Sekian dan terima review~~

Byeee~~


End file.
